helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran"
ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" (アンジュルム　ファーストコンサートツアー2015秋『百花繚乱』) is ANGERME's 2015 fall concert hall tour. The regular tour ran from November 14 to November 22, 2015. The tour finished on November 29 with ANGERME First Concert Tour 2015 Aki "Hyakka Ryouran" ~Fukuda Kanon Sotsugyou Special~ (アンジュルム ファーストコンサートツアー 2015秋 『百花繚乱』 〜福田花音卒業スペシャル〜), where 1st generation member Fukuda Kanon graduated from ANGERME and Hello! Project. The concert was broadcasted live on BS SKY PerfecTV!."『アンジュルム ファーストコンサートツアー 2015秋 「百花繚乱」～福田花音卒業スペシャル～』 11月29日（日）午後6時より BSスカパー! 及びスカパー! 4Ｋで独占生中継！" (in Japanese). SKY PerfecTV! Entame Jouhoukan. 2015-11-05. The DVD and Blu-ray of Fukuda's graduation concert were released on March 2, 2016. Setlist Regular Tour= ;Regular Tour *Opening Act: Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #MC1 #Shin・Nippon no Susume! #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Ee ka!? #MC2 #Dondengaeshi #Otome no Gyakushuu #Samui ne. #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Tomo yo #VTR Corner #''Medley'' ##Tachiagirl - 3rd Generation ##Otona no Tochuu - 2nd & 3rd Generation ##Otona ni Narutte Muzukashii!!! - 2nd Generation ##aMa no Jaku - 1st Generation ##Eighteen Emotion #Watashi - Fukuda Kanon #MC #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Uchouten LOVE #Gashin Shoutan #Taiki Bansei ENCORE #Yumemiru Fifteen #Short Cut #MC #Suki-chan #VTR: Rehearsal Footage |-|Nippon Budokan= ;Fukuda Kanon Final *Opening Act: *#Seishun Manmannaka! - Tsubaki Factory *#Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan - Kobushi Factory #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #MC1 #Shin・Nippon no Susume! #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Ee ka!? #MC2: Kamikokuryo Moe introduction, sub-leader announcement #Dondengaeshi #Otome no Gyakushuu #Samui ne. #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Yumemiru Fifteen #VTR Corner #''Medley'' ##Futari wa NS - Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon ##Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich - Fukuda Kanon, Sasaki Rikako ##Shikkarishite yo! Mou - Fukuda Kanon, Aikawa Maho ##Odorou yo - Fukuda Kanon, Murota Mizuki ##Smile Blues - Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi ##Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan (S/mileage Ver.) - Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina ##Nee Senpai - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari ##Yattaruchan - Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana #MC3: Yajima Maimi reads a letter #Watashi - Fukuda Kanon #Kousaten - Wada Ayaka, 2nd generation, 3rd generation #MC4 #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Uchouten LOVE #Gashin Shoutan #Tomo yo #Taiki Bansei ENCORE #Watashi no Kokoro - Fukuda Kanon #MC5: Graduation Ceremony #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita #MC6: Message from Members #Suki-chan DVD/Blu-ray Tracklist }} #PROLOGUE #OPENING #Desugita Kui wa Utarenai #Nana Korobi Ya Oki #MC1 #Shin・Nippon no Susume! #Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu #Ee ka!? #MC2 #Dondengaeshi #Otome no Gyakushuu #Samui ne. #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #Yumemiru Fifteen #VTR #Futari wa NS - Fukuda Kanon, Wada Ayaka #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich - Fukuda Kanon, Sasaki Rikako #Shikkarishite yo! Mou - Fukuda Kanon, Aikawa Maho #Odorou yo - Fukuda Kanon, Murota Mizuki #Smile Blues - Fukuda Kanon, Tamura Meimi #Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan - Fukuda Kanon, Katsuta Rina #Nee Senpai - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari #Yattaruchan - Fukuda Kanon, Nakanishi Kana #MC3 #Watashi - Fukuda Kanon #Kousaten #MC4 #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #Uchouten LOVE #Gashin Shoutan #Tomo yo #MC5 #Taiki Bansei #Watashi no Kokoro 【ENCORE】 - Fukuda Kanon #MC6 【ENCORE】 #Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 【ENCORE】 #MC7 【ENCORE】 #Suki-chan 【ENCORE】 #ENDING Featured Members ;ANGERME *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon (Graduation Concert) *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Aikawa Maho, Sasaki Rikako ;Opening Act *Kobushi Factory (11/29 Only) **Fujii Rio **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Ogawa Rena **Hamaura Ayano **Taguchi Natsumi **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Ogata Risa **Yamagishi Riko **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki ;Guests (11/29 only) *ANGERME 4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe *Yajima Maimi Concert Schedule Trivia *For the medley during the final showing at Nippon Budokan, Fukuda Kanon chose the songs that she would perform with each member. She explained that she wanted to do something that seemed like it had been done for a graduation concert before, but was never.Fukuda Kanon. "ありがとう" (in Japanese). "Ichigo no tsublog season 2: Fukuda Kanon no Idol Kakumei" ANGERME Fukuda Kanon Official Blog. 2015-11-30. Gallery 6xFS0pe.jpg Sd6G4AK.jpg Hw28dTP.jpg eh2Muz2.jpg Fukuda Kanon-593779.jpg|Fukuda Kanon jLIk2cb.jpg Angermenov2015.jpg References External Links *Event Pages: **Tour Page **Fukuda Kanon Final *Tour Goods *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:2015 Concerts Category:Hello! Project Graduation Concerts Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:ANGERME Graduation Concerts Category:2016 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:ANGERME Blu-rays